


Mischief Managed (but not by us)

by Megumi_no_te



Series: The Cloak of Corruption [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), CloakedIronStrange, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, IronStrange, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective cloak, Scars, Smut, Supremefamily (mentioned), Threesome, Tony Stark's Gorgeous Ass, blowjob, of sorts, top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_no_te/pseuds/Megumi_no_te
Summary: Wherein Stephen joins the Avengers, Tony joins him in playful banter, and the Cloak joins the two of them whenever it can find a way. Rhodes just enjoys teasing his teammates and observing from the sidelines as they catch feelings.Or, the Cloak is far more mischievous than either of its two favorite humans, and it decides they belong together—“they” meaning all three of them.This is written mostly in Stephen and Tony’s POVs—thus, the title.





	Mischief Managed (but not by us)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story includes a cloak and a map and winding halls. No, it has nothing to do with Harry Potter. I just found it an amusing coincidence.
> 
> For those who haven’t seen Infinity War, this doesn’t really spoil anything. However, I do advise against reading any comments this story may get, as spoilers are likely to show up there. Also, disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters or any familiar sayings, settings, or terms/phrases, including the Harry Potter reference in the title. I do, however, think I may be the first to write a fic where the Cloak… well, you’ll see. Correct me if I’m wrong.
> 
> I’d love it if you comment when you finish! This is my first story on AO3, my first Marvel story in general, my first completed attempt at smut, my first 5+1…. Lots of firsts, so comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Kudos, too; this took over a week to write, and I’m a tired and proud author XD
> 
> Also, special thanks to my beta and best friend, illegalplayer :) She seriously helped me out a lot!

(1)

After opening a portal from the New York Sanctum, Doctor Stephen Strange steps into the common area of the Avengers Compound. Tony Stark and James Rhodes are seated on one couch—or rather, Rhodes is seated while Tony is lounging across the remaining cushions with his feet poking at Rhodes’ thigh. The older man is smiling fondly at his best friend’s antics, despite being unable to feel the prodding. Bruce Banner and Thor are relaxing on a second couch, discussing the movie they’ll be watching, and Vision and Wanda Maximoff are cuddling on the love seat. The Spider kid is somehow napping on the ceiling, his hands pillowed behind his head.

Stephen smirks when, upon his entrance, Tony jolts up and backs into the corner of the couch.

“Hey, Doc, no creepy magic inside!” the mechanic yells, startled. “Even Vision uses the doors.”

Amused, Stephen sasses back with a straight face, “Oops, I forgot.”

“Sure you did,” Tony says. “Did you also forget about my heart condition?”

“Of course not, Stark. But you live with former assassins; I’m hardly the scariest person here.”

Tony snorts, relaxing again. “Yeah, well, without Pepper around, I suppose that title goes to Natasha.”

Stephen raises an eyebrow. “You really must introduce me to the woman who is more terrifying than the Black Widow.”

“I haven’t really seen her in a while,” Tony shrugs. “We broke up for good when aliens crashed our wedding, and she’s been in Malibu since then.” He doesn’t sound too upset, but Stephen can see the sadness in his eyes.

Rhodes chose that moment to interject. “I would move, too, if aliens kept destroying my office.”

“You don’t have an office, Platypus,” Tony teases, a hint of gratitude underlying his tone.

“Good thing, since I gotta keep an eye on your reckless ass,” Rhodes snarks back.

Tony pouts, crossing his arms. “Hey, my ass is gorgeous.”

“Which is why I’ve worked so hard to keep it alive all these years.”

Huffing out a quiet laugh at Tony’s faux-offended look, Stephen adds, “Yes, Stark’s ass is certainly worth defending New York for.”

With a pleased glint in his eye, Tony replies, “Why, Doc, have you been staring at my ass?”

Before Stephen can answer, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes enter the room, followed by Natasha Romanoff. “What’s this about Tony’s ass?” Romanoff asks as she and the two super soldiers take their seats on the remaining sofa.

“Strange was just saying how much he admires my ass,” Tony explains, grinning.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Barnes says. “He’s always—”

Taking pity on the embarrassed Sorcerer Supreme, Rhodes interrupts, “Are we going to watch the movie?”

With a small sigh of relief, Stephen heads for the armchair across the room, passing Tony on the way, but his Cloak tugs him back. He continues trying to walk forward, but the Cloak has other ideas, pulling at him until he falls backwards onto Tony’s legs.

“Uh, what’s up, Doc?” Tony asks, wondering what the hell just happened. Several of the other Avengers chuckle.

“Well, I can’t do anything about that,” Rhodes says. “Magic capes are outside my purview.”

“It’s a cloak, not a cape,” Stephen says. “And apparently it wants to sit over here, though why it had to drag me with it, I have no idea.”

With a smirk, Tony says, “No argument here. You have a pretty nice ass yourself, Strange.”

Groaning in defeat, Stephen lets his head lean over the back of the couch. Couldn’t the Cloak have chosen a better time for this nonsense?

 

(2)

“Boss, Doctor Strange is here,” FRIDAY’s voice announces from the compound walls.

Tony continues to work on the gauntlet for his suit, not even looking up. “Let him in, Fri.” The door to the lab opens, and Stephen steps inside.

“Stark,” Stephen says in greeting, staring at the other man whose focus is on the technology in front of him.

“Hey, Doc. Let me just finish this; it’ll only take a minute.” Tony glances at the Sorcerer Supreme just in time to catch his nod.

“Do you mind if I watch?” Stephen asks, walking further into the lab.

“Nah, come on over,” Tony says, listening to the approaching footsteps, imagining the way the man’s fitted blue robes swirl slightly with the movement of his long legs. Stephen stops right behind him, his tall form close enough for Tony to feel his body heat. The engineer continues skillfully manipulating the pieces of the gauntlet, sensing Stephen’s eyes on his hands the entire time. After a few moments, he sets the device down and stretches his arms out in front of him, hoping to soothe his back muscles; the second he does, he hears an “oomph” sound by his ear, and Stephen’s weight is suddenly pressing Tony’s chest into the table. Tony catches himself with his forearms just before his chin hits metal, and Stephen’s gloved hands land on the counter right next to his own. Tony’s thoughts stutter as his breath catches, the warm gasps just behind his temple and the length of Stephen’s lithe torso molded against his back causing his blood to run south.

“What the hell?” Stephen grunts behind him, and Tony realizes the Doctor is trying, and failing, to get space between them again.

“Um, Strange, not that I particularly mind, but this isn’t the most comfortable position for this,” Tony teases.

Flustered, Stephen says, “Sorry, my Cloak shoved me.”

Tony snorts. “Could you get it to back off, maybe? I’m all for threesomes, but I can think of better ways to go about them.” The Cloak brushes the tip of its collar along Tony’s neck, causing him to shiver. “Hey, Doc, I think it likes that idea.”

Stephen grunts in annoyance. “Well, _I’d_ like if I could get off—“ Tony snickers, “—of you sometime soon. Unfortunately, I think I’ll need to use my hands for that.”

Tony smirks, allowing it to show in his voice. “You make it sound like having your sexy body pressed up against me is a hardship. I’ve been bent into far less comfortable positions before, and trust me, they were very enjoyable.”

“Can you be serious for a change?” Stephen says, sounding stressed. He sighs heavily and rests his forehead against Tony’s hair. “Alright, I’ll do it. Just shift your arms so you don’t hit your head. It might be hard to breathe, but it’ll only take me a few seconds.”

“Ooh, breath play, kinky,” Tony teases.

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Doc, you can be as rough as you want. I can take it.”

Tony feels Stephen shift slightly, trying to balance out his weight. “I can’t believe the Cloak is making me do this,” the sorcerer mutters before starting the spell. The second he lifts his hands, Tony can feel the full weight of Stephen’s six foot stature fall into him. The air leaves his lungs in a whoosh, and he gulps at the sense of arousal that rushes through him when he feels Stephen’s semi-hard cock against his ass. The whispers of air at his neck as Stephen speaks in his rich, deep voice only make his own situation harder.

Suddenly, Stephen is standing several feet away, and Tony is sucking in deep breaths of air. When he pushes himself up, he spots the cloak on the other side of the room, sulking. “Well,” Tony says, his voice cracking slightly, “I don’t think that went according to plan.” He turns to look at Stephen behind him. The taller man has his arms crossed and is glaring at the cloak with a light blush across his cheeks. Tony can’t help but find the expression adorable. “So...” he clears his throat, “Is that a no to a threesome with the sexy wizard and his magic cape?”

Stephen scoffs. “The words you're looking for are ‘sorcerer’ and ‘cloak’, Stark.”

“That doesn’t sound like a no to me,” Tony says. “What do you think, Cloaky?”

The Cloak perks up and starts to hover closer, moving its collar in a nodding motion. Stephen glares at it again. “No, you are staying over there. We have work to do, and I don’t want to deal with any more of your games today.”

Tony watches the Cloak start to pout. “Hmm, that’s too bad. Maybe next time.” He smiles as the Cloak seems to cheer up. “Anyway, Doc, you ready to help me with the new designs?”

“That is why I’m here,” Stephen replies. As the two get started on their work, the tension between them slowly settles back to normal.

 

(3)

They didn’t have time to talk beforehand, so as soon as the Avengers’ meeting ends, Tony heads across the room to join the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Hey, Doc. I see you left Cloaky behind today.”

Stephen nods. “After last time, I didn’t want to risk it doing anything….”

“…Strange?” Tony jokes with a grin.

Stephen’s lips quirk the tiniest bit. “Yes, I suppose that fits."

Tony puts his hands in his pockets as the two watch the rest of the Avengers slowly file out of the room. “I have to go down to the lab and work on my suit. Do you wanna come?”

Stephen shakes his head. “I have to get back to the Sanctum so that Wong can return to Hong Kong.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you later then,” Tony says.

Stephen smiles. “Of course.” He puts his sling ring on. “May I?”

With a suffered sigh, Tony allows, “Go ahead.”

Stephen reaches up and opens a portal from the meeting room to the atrium of the Sanctum. He turns to Tony. “Until next time, Stark.”

With a smirk, Tony says, “I know you can’t last long without seeing my face, or my gorgeous ass for that matter.”

Stephen chuckles, about to reply, when suddenly the Cloak shoots through the portal and shoves him straight into Tony. The two fumble a bit and wind up landing on the floor, Tony’s hands grasping Stephen’s robes in an attempt to catch himself, and Stephen’s forearms on either side of Tony’s head. “Fuck,” Tony says, already feeling the soreness in his back. “Cloaky, you’re a menace.” The Cloak reached for his cheek, smoothing against it in apology.

Stephen growls. “I am really getting sick of this.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tony flirts. “I rather like being trapped under you like this.”

Stephen huffs, but he can’t completely hide his blush. “I should go.” The Cloak ruffles behind him, annoyed. “Don’t give me that. You’ve caused enough problems.”  
Tony smiles sadly at the Cloak. “It’s okay, I understand. Go on, let him up, Cloaky.” Pouting, the Cloak does so.

Stephen pushes himself to his feet and then reaches a gloved hand to help Tony up, hesitating only for a second when he sees just how handsome the man looks lying there, his cheeks slightly red and his body spread out vulnerably. “Are you okay?”

Taking his hand, Tony says, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Once he stands in front of Stephen, he adds, “I suppose I’ll see you at the Gala next week, if not before then.”

“Yes, you will. Until then,” he says softly, reaching to put the Cloak over his shoulders and stepping through the portal.

Before it can close, Tony calls, “It’s an Avengers Gala, so don’t forget to bring Cloaky!” The last thing he sees is Stephen’s horrified expression.

 

(4)

After lecturing the Cloak to behave itself, Stephen walks into the ballroom where the Avengers Gala is taking place. Looking around, he spots Thor in his Asgardian garb first, chatting with Rhodes and Carol Danvers, who are wearing their military uniforms. He supposes that the War Machine armor is not appropriate in such a setting, so the other soldiers were probably permitted to wear their uniforms as well. He is proven correct a moment later, when he finds Wilson, Rogers, and Barnes by the bar. Romanoff is with them in a sexy, off-the-shoulder dress, but Stephen isn’t about to contest the Black Widow’s freedom to wear whatever she wants. Fortunately, he sees Maximoff and Vision on the dance floor in their superhero outfits, so at least he isn’t the only human wearing a costume.

After getting his drink, Stephen goes to stand at the edge of the room. He is sure that Tony is shuffling through the crowd, getting the team more support from the rich and famous. After a bit, Rhodes walks up to him with a drink of his own.

“I see you brought your magic cape,” he says, amused.

Stephen rolls his eyes. “Dare I ask what Stark has told you?”

Rhodes hums. “Only that you’ve been sending mixed signals and that the Cloak wants a threesome.”

Stephen chokes on his drink. “Oh God.” The Cloak waves its collar in agreement, and Rhodes laughs.

“I wasn’t sure I believed him, but I guess Tones was right!” He pats Stephen’s shoulder. “Good luck, man. He’s on his way over now.” He slips away, leaving a flustered Stephen and a thrilled Cloak behind.

Tony swaggers up to them, his fitted three-piece suit outlining his muscled upper body and lovely ass. “Hey, Doc. I see you brought my favorite Cloak.” He smiles as the Cloak shimmies with pleasure.

“Stark. If I had known most of us wouldn’t be in costume, I would have left it and avoided the trouble it’s sure to cause.”

“Aww, don’t say that. You’re making it sad.” Tony reaches to pat the collar. “It’s okay, Cloaky. I’m glad you’re here.” The Cloak wraps around his hand in response and pulls him and Stephen towards the dance floor. Tony grins. “Hey, Doc, I think it wants to dance.”

Stephen frowns, going along to avoid looking like a fool in front of so many people. “I’d really rather not, Stark.”

“Oh,” Tony replies, disappointed. “Well, maybe Cloaky and I can go by ourselves, then.”

Stephen watches as Tony avoids his eyes and sighs in defeat. “Alright, let’s go.” The bright look on the shorter man’s face is well worth it, even when his hands on Tony’s slim hips shake more than usual.

At the end of the night, when the Cloak pushes Stephen further into Tony’s arms to make them kiss, Stephen merely tilts his head and touches his lips to Tony’s cheek. Stepping through a portal afterwards, Stephen sees Tony’s fingers in their place, a light blush on his skin.

Maybe that wasn’t so bad.

 

(5)

Tony opens his eyes to a white room and the smell of antiseptic and groans. What did he do to get sent to medical this time?

Just then, a hint of red fabric enters his field of vision, brushing across his face. “Wha—?”

“I see you’re awake,” someone says from the chair beside his bed.

“Stephen?” Tony asks, still a bit out of it.

Stephen smiles. “Tony.”

The mechanic blinks. “Finally stopped calling me Stark?”

With a chuckle, Stephen replies, “You asked me to call you by your first name when you were doped up on medication.”

“Fuck, what else did I do?” Tony asks with a whine.

“Well, you almost got your gorgeous ass killed when you took a hit for the Spider kid. It knocked you out, but that A.I. of yours took control of the suit and brought you down somewhere safe.”

“Hmm, good girl, Fri,” Tony says proudly.

FRIDAY responds from his cell phone, “I do my best, Boss. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay, baby girl. It takes more than evil robots to keep me down.”

Stephen looks at him worriedly. “You got a pretty nasty concussion, Tony. You may be Iron Man, but you’re not invincible.”

“Well, that explains the headache,” Tony quips. He lifts a hand to touch his forehead, but the Cloak grabs it before he can make his headache worse. “Oh, hey Cloaky.” The Cloak tightens its grasp. “Were you worried?”

“We both were,” the sorcerer answers in its place when the Cloak remains still, happily cuddling with Tony. “The Cloak saw you falling and levitated me straight over to protect you while the others took care of the main fight. When things settled down, I opened a portal to medical and it actually carried you back here. It hasn’t left you since.”

Tony smiles. “Thanks, buddy. I really appreciate it.” The Cloak gently rubs against his face. “And thank you too, Stephen. I’ll bet you haven’t left my beautiful ass since then, either.”

Observing the man more closely, Tony feels that it‘s a reasonable bet. The Sorcerer Supreme looks tired despite his ability to astral project while his body sleeps. His robes aren’t the ones he battled in, but he doesn’t look like he’s showered or shaved in over a day, although Tony doesn’t know exactly how long he’s been out.

Slightly embarrassed, Stephen says, “I haven’t. I had Wong bring me a change of clothes so that I could keep watch. I didn’t want to leave you alone with my perverted Cloak, after all.”

Tony laughs joyfully. “Hey, you can’t blame Cloaky for wanting a piece of this.”

Stephen chuckles softly. “No, I suppose not.”

“Oh, really?” Tony says, raising an eyebrow. “Does that mean you’re up for that threesome, then?”

Stephen merely shakes his head, quietly amused.

“So, uh,” Tony says after a moment, “how long have I been here?”

“The fight was two days ago, but it’s the middle of the night now, so only about thirty hours.” Apparently anticipating his next question, Stephen continues, “No one else was badly injured, so I sent them all to rest since I can keep watch from the astral plane while I sleep.”

Tony hums speculatively. “I’m surprised my Rhodeybear agreed to that.”

“I promised to inform Colonel Rhodes when you woke up, Boss,” FRIDAY interjects.

“And I headed straight here,” Rhodey’s voice says from the doorway. “Besides, Tones, I knew you were in good hands with the Doctor.”

“Platypus!” Tony calls, excited. “Of course I’m in fantastic hands with Stephen.” Waggling his eyebrows, he turns to the sorcerer. “You have permission to handle me however you’d like,” he says with a wink.

Stephen smiles self-depreciatingly, and Tony watches him lift his ungloved hands. “I’m not sure about the fantastic hands part, but I’m certainly capable of looking after you for a while.”

Shocked at the unfamiliar sight, Tony reaches out to brush his fingers lightly against Stephen’s. “I’ve never seen them before….”

“The gloves I always wear got ruined in the fight.” Stephen stretches his arms to bring his hands closer to Tony, not wanting the man to injure himself further. “They shake more without them, but I didn’t think it would be too much of a problem right now.”

Tony carefully grasps Stephen’s left hand with his right. “Does this hurt?”

The sorcerer shakes his head. “No more than usual. You’re being gentle.”

Tony smiles. “Well, I’m familiar with excessive scarring.” At Stephen’s slight flinch, Tony reaches for the neckline of his shirt—hospital clothes, gross—and tugs it down to reveal some of his own scars. He can see the moment the surgeon in Stephen surfaces, a mixed expression of curiosity, amazement, and horror blooming on his face.

“I did read what I could find about your surgeries, every time new information was released,” Stephen admits. “You don’t see many groundbreaking experimental procedures like this.” He appears startled to find his own hand inches from Tony’s chest. With a noticeable swallow, he asks, “May I?”

Tony nods, breaking his intense gaze away to watch skin meet skin and scars meet scars.

As the interaction between the two men becomes more intimate, Rhodey backs out of the doorway and heads towards his own room, completely forgotten. He isn’t concerned anymore; his best friend is clearly in good hands.

 

(+1)

In the week after Tony’s injury, the Cloak takes to randomly following the inventor rather than the Sorcerer Supreme. While Stephen appreciates that Tony is safer, he also wishes he didn’t have to frequent the Compound so much in search of the damn thing. He doesn’t mind seeing Tony—in fact, he rather enjoys it, if the warmth in his belly every time he’s around the man means anything—but he would prefer to avoid the endless teasing from Rhodes and the random conversations with the other Avengers, including the incessant chattering of the Spider kid, Peter.

The kid is exhibiting some new-formed hero worship, likely from watching Doctor Strange protect Iron Man so seriously after the man got injured protecting Peter. Stephen recalls hearing Tony say something about the kid living with a hot aunt after losing his parents and uncle. The Sorcerer Supreme isn’t certain, but he thinks Peter views Tony as a father-figure, and with everything that’s happened lately, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that the kid has adopted Stephen as an additional guardian of sorts. Almost everything about the idea of their little family unit points towards dysfunctional. Except, somehow, it isn’t—until the Cloak enters the picture, anyway.

“FRIDAY,” Stephen calls, remembering the relatively omnipresent A.I. Unlike the majority of the Compound’s inhabitants, Stephen is used to bodiless beings and does not look to the ceiling to speak with her, instead choosing to stare straight ahead.

“Yes, Doc?” FRIDAY responds immediately.

“Do you know where my Cloak is? It’s probably following Tony around again.”

“Indeed,” she replies, injecting amusement into her Irish lilt. “Cloaky is in the Boss’s bedroom at the moment. I can show you the way, if you’d like?”

“A map would be fine,” Stephen says, trusting his photographic memory. Looking at the image that appears on the television screen, he takes note of the highlighted pathway. “I’ve got it. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“No problem, Doc. Good luck.”

Slightly confused at that comment, Stephen winds through the empty hallways until he nears Tony’s door a few minutes later. He raises a hand to knock when a startled yelp and the sound of something hitting the wall reach his ears. Forgoing manners in his concern, Stephen quickly opens the door and steps inside. “Tony, are you—” he freezes, the question lost somewhere between his frantic entrance and the moment he sets eyes on the mostly naked man that his Cloak has pinned to the wall. Drops of water trail down Tony’s tan skin and beneath the towel wrapped haphazardly around his hips. Red cloth encircles his wrists, holding him against the wall with his toes barely touching the floor. The Cloak’s collar rests between his head and the wall to prevent another injury, and more fabric falls loosely behind his torso, ending just below his ass. Tony’s skin is flushed from the shower, his muscular arms and shoulders flexed in an attempt to get free while also holding himself up. Stephen notices the moment the man’s pupils dilate when he realizes the vulnerable position he is in. Suddenly, the sorcerer’s body feels as though it is on fire.

For a moment, everything is still as the two men stare at each other. Then, the Cloak moves against the wall, reaching its leftover fabric to tease at Tony’s hipbones until the towel comes undone, falling to the ground. Tony gasps as cold air hits his cock, and Stephen can’t hold himself back any longer. Striding forward, he reaches for Tony’s head, grasping at his wet hair, and pulls him into a harsh kiss. Tony melts into him, allowing Stephen to tilt his head and ravage his lips, panting softly at every pinch of the sorcerer’s teeth. Stephen presses closer, his tongue aggressively probing Tony’s mouth as the smaller man moans into the kiss. Tony’s legs wrap around Stephen’s hips, heels digging into his ass and tugging him closer still, his cock rubbing against the fabric of the sorcerer’s blue robes that cover the man’s own hardness. With a growl, Stephen pulls away from Tony’s swollen lips in order to suck hickeys into the curve of his neck, grasping his hair tightly in order to keep his head still.

“S-Stephen,” Tony whimpers. “Those are going to show….”

In response, Stephen bites the muscle between Tony’s shoulder and collarbone harshly, leaving an angry red outline of teeth marks. “Isn’t that what you want?” he asks huskily, trailing softer kisses downward until he reaches the scarring on Tony’s chest. “This way, everyone will know that you’re mine.” He licks at the white ropes of scar tissue, his goatee scraping against the surrounding skin, causing it to redden.

“Fuck, yes,” Tony hisses.

With a smirk, Stephen continues to kiss his way down Tony’s torso, his fingers releasing the hair at the nape of his neck to scratch across his shoulders and pluck at his nipples. He twists one harshly, relishing the heavy moan that leaves Tony’s lips.

“Do you like that?” Stephen asks, pinching the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Like a little pain?”

Breathily, Tony answers, “It’s why I fell for... ah... a sadistic surgeon.”

“I suppose I should reward that, then,” Stephen says, smirking. He scratches across Tony’s pecs and down over his abs, leaving angry red lines behind. Kneeling, Stephen turns to suck deep purple marks over his stomach. “Maybe next time, we can see how you like the Eldritch whip,” he suggests as the Cloak moves along Tony’s thighs, pulling them away from Stephen’s torso and spreading them further apart.

“Oh god,” Tony whines, dazed. “Fuck, Stephen, more!”

Stephen complies, returning to play with Tony’s nipples and adding more bite marks all the way down to his inner thighs. “I wonder,” he says, pausing to drag his nails down Tony’s sides and over his gorgeous ass, “if I can make you come more than once tonight.” His hands leave Tony’s backside to grip his hips tightly, and without allowing him to respond, Stephen wraps his lips around the head of Tony’s cock, licking away the precum.

“Fuck!” Tony yells, completely unprepared for Stephen to start sucking him off. He forces his eyes open to watch the fully clothed sorcerer take his dick further into his mouth. Tony tugs at his restraints again, curling his hands into fists to release some of the tension that’s built up. Stephen licks a stripe from the bottom of his length to the tip, following it with a swirl of his tongue around the head before he takes the full six inches into his mouth and swallows. He repeats the action a few times, lowering one hand to fondle Tony’s balls and sliding the other even further back to tease a fingertip along his rim. Tony lets out a sob, overwhelmed by the suddenly gentle sensations. Tears build up in his eyes, and when he squeezes them shut at the pressure of Stephen’s finger against his hole, one falls from his lashes. The Cloak reaches its collar to smooth across Tony’s cheek, catching the drop of saltwater. “S-Stephen, I can’t—” he gets out, feeling his arousal peak. Stephen just hums in acknowledgement and continues to suck when Tony cries out. Warm cum seeps down Stephen’s throat, and he swallows it all. Then he finally pulls his mouth off Tony’s cock, laving a few kitten licks on the tip to get the last of Tony’s release.

“Stephen,” Tony pleads with hooded eyes, and the sorcerer stands to kiss him heatedly. When they break apart, Tony licks a bit of white from Stephen’s goatee, tasting his own salty flavor.

Stepping back, Stephen takes in the sight of Tony’s naked body held against the wall, a canvas of hickeys and scratch marks and swollen nipples, his limbs spread out for Stephen to do whatever he wishes. With a flick of his hands, the sorcerer’s robes disappear, leaving him completely bare. Tony gulps at the sight of Stephen’s dick, longer than his own and almost as thick. The Cloak’s fabric trails lightly across his ass, and he shivers excitedly. “There’s lube and condoms in the bedside drawer,” he says, then smirks. “If Cloaky lets me down, I can prepare myself while you both watch.”

Stephen groans softly at the thought of Tony fingering his own ass. He flexes his hands, and they twinge painfully in response. “That’s probably best, since my hands can only do so much. Cloak, could you set him on the bed?”

With a nod of its collar, the Cloak levitates Tony away from the wall and settles him on his back in the middle of the bed. The two men look at it uncertainly until the Cloak wraps around one of Tony’s knees and pulls it back to his chest, leaving the other one bent with Tony’s foot planted on the mattress. Its collar then fans out above Tony’s leg, allowing it to observe in its own way. “Well, this works,” Tony says, impressed.

Stephen goes to get the needed items, passing the lube to Tony and setting a condom on the bed for later.

Tony pours lube into the palm of his left hand and then runs his right pointer and middle finger through it, thoroughly coating them. Reaching past his bent leg, he finds his hole and slowly inserts first one digit, and then another. He sighs in bliss at the familiar sensation. Peering at Stephen through hooded eyes, he begins to scissor his fingers, stretching himself further. “I didn’t know you were such a voyeur,” he says, listening to Stephen’s breathing pick up from just watching. “Cloaky, I’ve got this. Why don’t you go help our sorcerer?” The Cloak turns its collar to take in Tony’s relaxed expression and then Stephen’s hungry one, noticing how much the latter’s hands tremble as he touches himself. Slowly, it unwinds from Tony’s leg and floats over to settle on Stephen’s shoulders. Ignoring his wary gaze, it reaches to encircle his wrists and pull them behind his back, quickly tangling both in one end of its fabric and brushing the other end across his thigh to gently wrap around his cock. The Cloak feels surprisingly soft against his naked body, and Stephen moans quietly at the steady rhythm it picks up. “That’s a good Cloaky,” Tony coos, and the Cloak ruffles itself in pleasure, accidentally twisting around Stephen’s length and earning a louder moan.

“Oh fuck,” Stephen says through his panting, tense against the Cloak’s bindings, “I’ll never be able to think of the Cloak the same way after this.” He tries to focus back on Tony and groans upon realizing that the man has already inserted a third finger and is fully erect again.

With a grin, Tony says, “You already knew it was a pervert.”

“Yeah, but not to this extent,” he replies with a shudder as the cloth around his dick twists once more. “Come on, Tony, I know you’re ready.”

“Getting impatient?” Tony teases.

“ _Yes._ ”

“Alright,” he replies, amused, and grabs a pillow to shove under his lower back. “Cloaky, why don’t you let him go now? We can torture Stephen more next time.” The Cloak seems to contemplate this, then in one last motion, runs the very corner of its fabric over Stephen’s tip, swiping up the precum. The sorcerer hisses out a pleasured breath, and the Cloak raises the soiled cloth to his lips. “I like how you think,” Tony says, observing as Stephen glares at the fabric. “Go on, Stephen. That’s the price if you want to fuck me. It’s not like a cloak that magically cleans itself can be dirty.”

With an agitated huff, Stephen sticks out his tongue and laps at the fabric, tasting his own essence until the cloth is clean of it. Shivering at the attention, the Cloak finally releases Stephen’s wrists, allowing him to reach for the condom and shakily put it on. He sucks in a breath when Tony’s hand strokes his length with lube-coated fingers, then leans over the smaller man and rests his weight on his forearms above Tony’s muscled shoulders. With Stephen’s cock still in hand, Tony guides it to his hole.

The two men stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, checking that they both want this, before Stephen starts to slowly push in. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Stephen growls as he inches forward.

“I only stretched myself so much,” Tony says breathily, loving the sting of Stephen’s dick opening him up further. “I really wanted to feel you.”

Stephen groans and sheaths himself fully inside Tony’s heat. “I’ll make sure you’re feeling me for days,” he promises.

“I look forward to it,” Tony responds with a smirk, running his hands beneath the Cloak and along the sorcerer’s back. “Now, move before I ask Cloaky to do it for you.”

With a snarl, Stephen pulls most of the way out and then pushes roughly back in without warning. Through Tony’s responding moan, he says, “You won’t, because there’s something I can do that the Cloak can’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony grunts as Stephen picks up a moderate pace. “What’s that?”

With a feral grin, Stephen aims towards where he knows Tony’s prostate is and thrusts inside, hitting it spot on, causing the smaller man to see stars.

“ _Yes_ , Stephen!” Tony cries out, reaching around Stephen’s back to grip his shoulders tightly enough to bruise. He wraps his legs around Stephen and the Cloak to pull the man’s cock deeper, and the slap of skin against skin fills their ears as Stephen speeds up his movements. “Oh fuck...harder, please!”

Stephen gasps at Tony’s pleading, aroused beyond belief. “Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart,” he says, leaning his face down closer to Tony’s. “Beg me for it....”

“Ah, fuck... _please_ , Stephen, I’m—“ he chokes off at a particularly forceful thrust. “Oh god...so fucking close... Please, more!” he cries.

“Yes, sweetheart, _yes_ ,” Stephen whispers breathily, sweat dripping down his face, which the Cloak gently wipes away with its collar. Stephen smiles in thanks at the relic and nods his permission before turning back to Tony. “We’ve got you, sweetheart.”

The Cloak reaches from below Tony’s legs to twist around Stephen’s thighs, smoothing against his back and around his ass. With the Cloak holding his weight, Stephen lifts one forearm to hook it behind Tony’s knee and pull it until his thigh touches his chest, right next to the scars.

“I know you do,” Tony whispers back, then screams as the Cloak shoves Stephen forward, that long cock slamming more deeply inside him than before. The pressure against his prostate is too much, and unable to last much longer, he murmurs, “Stephen, please,” knowing the Cloak won’t mind. With a groan, Stephen and the Cloak push roughly into him once more, and Tony presses his hands against the relic’s collar to tug Stephen into a passionate kiss as he comes. They fuck him through his second orgasm of the night, the sorcerer swallowing his moans. Afterwards, the wrung out inventor runs his palms along Stephen’s toned arms, down to his trembling hands, and gently laces their fingers together.

Sandwiched between his Cloak and a satisfied Tony, Stephen allows the relic to take complete control. He comes a few moments later with a whimper, his forehead resting against Tony’s, and the Cloak’s collar stroking both of their cheeks.

After Stephen slides the condom off his softened cock and throws it into the nearby trash can, the Cloak snuggles him against Tony’s side. It then proceeds to wipe them both off, magically cleaning itself when it’s done. The two men lay their for a bit, catching their breaths, running their fingers along the Cloak’s surface. Eventually, Tony turns his head to face the Sorcerer Supreme. “Next time, I should eat you out while Cloaky holds you down,” he suggests, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Stephen groans tiredly, stretching an arm over his lover’s stomach and smiling when the Cloak settles peacefully over them. “I swear, you’ll both be the death of me,” he murmurs before falling asleep.

-

In the middle of the night, a sound too quiet for human ears interrupts the silence of the bedroom. “Congratulations, Cloaky,” a feminine voice whispers to her newest friend. The Cloak lifts its collar from the cheeks of its two favorite people to nod gratefully at the nearest camera, then returns to nuzzle happily into their warmth.


End file.
